barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: A Fairy Secret/Credits
= Opening Credits = Barbie Entertainment'''SM presents A Rainmaker Entertainment production '''Barbie: A Fairy Secret Written By *Elise Allen Produced By *Kylie Ellis Senior Producer *Tiffany J. Shuttleworth Score By *BC Smith Production Designer *Walter P. Martishius Supervising Producer *David Wiebe Executive Producers *Rob Hudnut *Kim Dent Wilder Directed By *William Lau = Closing Credits = Starring the Voices Of *Barbie: Diana Kaarina *Ken: Adrian Petriw *Raquelle: Britt Irvin *Carrie: Cassandra Morris *Taylor: Kate Higgins *Zane: Silvio Pollio *Crystal: Brittney Wilson *Princess Graciella: Alexandra Carter *Lilliana Roxelle: Nicole Oliver *Tracy Clinger: Voice Artists#Barb Tyson *Reena: Candus Churchill *Graylen: Nathaniel DeVeaux *Wedding Officiant: Michael Dobson *Fitting Room Attendant: Nicole Oliver Associated Acts Organization Animation Director *Colin Oleksyn Production Manager *Ashley Irving-Scott Associate Production Manager *Andrea Schimpl Casting Agent Voicebox Productions Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Lead Editor *Sylvain Blais Production Coordinators *Candice Bone *M. Elizabeth Hughes *Anita Ho Art Directors *Boris Andreev *Pamela Prostarr Character Art Director *Lil Reichmann Environment Art Director *Sid Katz Designers *David Dick *Maki Fujimoto *Erin Kohler CG Supervisors *Renaud Bergeron *Derek Waters Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic Lead Character Modeler *Shane Merner Lead Environment Modeler *Ernie Wong Modelers/Texture Artists *Matthew Baldwin *Lawrence Chang *Derek Goodfellow *Nadine Gritten *Lee Hannaford *Ljubomir Milic *Maisha Moore *Kim Sawula *James (Hwa Jong) Song *Josh Toews *Francois Van Eeden *Adam Vorous *Jennifer Yabuki *Tim Yang *Lan Yao *Lea Young Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TDs *Kin Fung Kwok *David Lee Supervising Creature TD *Clayton Ryan Creature TDs *Dany Asselin *Shi Hu *Eddie Li Pre-Visualization Director *Gino Nichele Shot Setup Supervisor *Charlie McKenna Pre-Visualization/Shot Setup Artists *Nathan Bolton *Richard Dixon *Allen Lecorre *David Lee *Oscar Lo *Mario (Bong) Macarayan *Patrick Nash *Jody Prouse *Ricardo Rodrigues *James W. Turner *Morgan Walsh Animation Supervisor *Larry Anderson Lead Animator *Christina Roodenburg Senior Animators *Izabela Bzymek *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Joey Chang *Nathan Fitzgerald *Colleen Morton Animators *Nathan Bolton *Daniel Broverman *Eric Cheung *Luke de Winter *Curtis Hunt *Eric Kingston *Kevin Kyle *Noel Peters *Blake Piebanga *Jody Prouse *Shannon Tieu *Brandon Tinney *Grant Wilson Lead Technical Animator *Genevieve Lacombe Technical Animators *Adam Bagatto *Jason McKeeman *Wade Wilson Production Editors *Jordan Hemsley *Cassandra Mackay *Duncan Rochfort Lighting Supervisor *Conrad Chow Lead Lighting Artist *Luke Nguyen Compositing Supervisor *Winston Fan Sr. Compositing Artist *Laura Maltman Lighting/Compositing Artists *Patrick Beauchamp *David Debacker *Michael Diaz *David Ganshorn *Alice Kramer *Travis Morris *Sum Pang *Rohit Sharma *Ryan Singh *Rambo Snyder *Benjamin Wangsawidjaja FX Supervisor *Bradly Dunbar Lead FX Artist *Joe Pelz FX Artists *Shaun Bullied *Brendon Marklinger *David Poirier *Cliff Rowe *Adam Sera Motion Capture Manager *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Jason Hancox *Harry Liu *Graham Qually Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Jenn Bird *Ryan Booth *Lauren Bowler *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss Motion Capture Stunt Riggers *Dale Floyd *Kory Grim Director of Technology *Tony Pelle Production Technology Project Managers *Candice Bone *Ashley Ramsay Senior Software Developer *Paul Clayton Newman Software Developer *Alex Mitrofanov Rendering TD *Nick Burdan Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior Systems Administrator *Bart Adrian Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Administrators *Gurdip Bains *Neil Hogan *Shahriar Kiamanesh Information Technology Coordinator *Anna Guseva Principal Operations Technician *Larry Bodnar Operations Technician *Jordan Atkinson Media Room Operators *Scott Atkins *John Ganshorn Colorist *Winston Fan Director of Talent Development *Tara Kemes Recruiter *Derek Isley Human Resources Manager *Malasavanh Thavonesouk Human Resources Administrator *Nomi Iiyoshi Chief Financial Officer *Bryant Pike Director of Finance *Mary Ellen Garratt Controller *Albert Lim Project Accountant *Alison Block Production Accountants *Marie Sutherland Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Accounting Support *Ralph Wing Accounts Payable Administrator *Katherine Armstrong Contract Administrators *Lodi Butler *Donald Kinloch Facility Manager *Brenda Yau Facility Production Assistants *Hayley Brock *Devon Brooks *Jessica Giang *Mark Van Lee Executive Assistant *Lisa Coonfer Assistant to the Sr VP of Production & Operations *Lindsay Thompson Receptionists *Beverley Foster *Jennifer Pagan Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineers *Chris Hobbs *Steve Lichuk *Wes Swales Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studios Inc.; North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Joe Watts Sound Supervisor Editor *Kirby Jinnah Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Dial Editor *Brian Campbell Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley Artists *Shane Semko *Cam Wagner Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Assistant Sound Editors *Rob Coxford *Darryl Isaacs Post Audio Management *Laurie Melhus Dolby Surround Thanks To *Adobe Photoshop Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Orchestral Score Performed By *The Northwest Sinfonia Recorded At *Studio X, Seattle Orchestrator *Guiseppe Nini Conducted By *David Sabee Scoring Mixer *Damon Tedesco Orchestral Engineer *Reed Ruddy 2nd Orchestral Engineers *Sam Hofstedt *Brian Valentine Music Prep *Tim Huling Music Editor *Bryon Rickerson "Can You Keep A Secret" *Written by Amy Powers, Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Performed by Kristina *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Mattel, Inc. Production Finance Coordinator *Tara Browne Creative Consultants *Martha Artis *Wendy Barnes *Jennifer Belbis *Michael Berling *Kambiz Betaharon *Rosie Bicciche *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Brett Cambria *Sun Cha *Patricia Chan *Christine Chang *Lucy M. Chapman *Vera Chien *Michelle Curtis *Angela De Voe *Laurie Drake *Steve Fireman *Shirley Fujisaki *Tania Gonzaga *Leanne Hackmann *Chandra Hicks *Rachel Hsu *Dorothy Imper *Vicki Jager *Emily Kelly *Cassandra Kroskrity *Patty Kwan *Simon Lee *SL Leung *Bryan Leung *Lisa Li *Andrew Lourits *Agnes Luk *Maggie Luk *Liz Martin *Kelly Matheny *Katie McDonald *Helena Mills *James Molina *Natalie Nagthall *Angie Northrup *Eleanor Oliver *Lori Pantel *Jordan Patick *Julia Phelps *Carey Plunkett *Sarah Quesenberry *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Judy Sachs *Denise Saffren *Veronica Salas *Darren Sander *Kenny Tam *Anna Torres *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Melissa Turetsky *Vivianne Waisman *Kathleen Warner *Allison Willensky *Andrew Wong Special Thanks *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Kevin Farr *Warren Franklin *Peter Helenek *Tim Kilpin *Tanya Mann *Jon Marine *Lisa McKnight *Michael Shore *Bryan Stockton *Evelyn Viohl *Catherine Winder *Rosa Zeegers And Especially Bob Eckert and Neil Friedman Film/Movie Ownership Barbie: A Fairy Secret Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2011 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "Forgiveness lets you fly" - Barbie'''' Category:Barbie: A Fairy Secret Category:Credits